1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a circuit and associated method for configuring a selection circuit on a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
Circuits within an electrical structure typically do not have the ability to be configured such that characteristics of the circuits will match characteristics of a secondary circuit. Unmatched characteristics may cause the circuits to malfunction or operate inefficiently. Thus, there is a need for a structure and associated method for producing circuits that may be configured such that characteristics of the circuits will match characteristics of a secondary circuit.